Code: APOCOLYPSE
by MystDragon3k
Summary: Sequel to Code: SNAKE. David and Aileta have lived peacefuly for 2 years on Earth 2. But a familiar darkness is ready to strike, and this time, the darkness wins. The end, begins. Code: LYOKO Metroid crossover. Pairings:DavidAileta
1. Introduction

Hello once again. I have once again returned, but this time your wishes are fulfilled as I present to you the next chapter in my trilogy. To clear things up, the deleted scenes fic was deleted by the rulers of this website. Apparently, deleted scene fics aren't alowed. But nothing will stop me from posting the rest of my story's. Two years following the events of Code: SNAKE, Electrifying continues his training with his new apprentice, and David and Aileta live peacefully on the planet of Earth 2. But a familiar darkness prepares his greatest plan ever. The flames rise and the end begins now in Code: APOCOLYPSE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or the Metroid series.

Claimer: I do own the characters Electrifying, Ikin, David, Lord Sicron, Dark Ra, Ollrack, and Ollran.

PG-13 for action, adventure, and language.

(A/N :) Authors note

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Characters:

David: Normal human boy with not so human qualities (wings, tail, and good with a sword to be exact). Retired Dodrando army general. Lives on Earth 2 with Aileta.

Aileta: Virtual girl who was the sole inhabitant of LYOKO. She was captured by Lord Sicron but rescued and now lives with David.

Electrifying: All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy). Always shows up at the right time and always seems to know how things will turn out.

Lord Sicron: Evil equivalent to Electrifying, he has a thing for fire, which is why his armor's red. Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS and _italics_.

Dark Ra: Alternate form of Lord Sicron. The evil version of the sun god Ra (Think of your own idea of what he looks like). Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS.

Ollran: Servant of Lord Sicron. Looks like an electrifying with a long neck, a weird helmet, an extendable blade attached to each of his forearms, and 2 huge laser cannons on his back. Weird, I know.

Ollrack: Full name; Master Ollrack, Soul guardian of Power. The first found of 4 soul guardians. An electrical element and an Electrifying. As the story begins he is finishing his training with electrifying.

And now the moment you've waited so long for…I give you Code: APOCOLYPSE

Introduction

Location: Earth 2

David waited patiently outside the dressing room. The football game that took place in the nearby stadium was nearly finished. What the score was, David didn't care. He had lived through so much in his life that sports didn't appeal to him. He simply wanted to take his favorite cheerleader, Aileta, home to cook dinner. Aileta then walked out the door and turned to see David waiting where he always was. "You…were…outstanding today." David commented.

"Oh you don't mean that. There are at least 30 other girls, you probably couldn't tell which one I was." She said

"I disagree, considering you were the only one with pink hair." Aileta giggled. Come on, I'll make my special double whipped, upside-down, almost famous…oh hell no." David cut himself off as he caught eye of a squadron of Dodrando army recruits marched toward him. They stopped in front and saluted. "At ease boy's…as if I need to tell you that, as if you need to salute me anyway, I am RE…TI…RED. What is it?" The man in front stepped forward.

"I regret being the one to tell you this, but we are the last of the Dodrando army."

"Say what?"

"It's true. Lord Sicron…has won. He managed to defeat Electrifying, and has taken over the entire Dodrando army. Everything from fighters to the Juggernaught itself. However Electrifying managed to escape destruction and sent each one of us a vision saying that he wants you two off the planet immediately." David and Aileta just stared.

"Well shit." David commented. "Well where is the Juggernaught and such?"

"All around us, we intercepted their transmtions and they are almost ready to drop their cloaking shields to wipe Earth 2 clean. Just like hundreds of other planets.

"You mean that even though we can't see them, the sky is littered with Dodrando army ships?" As if to answer his question, hundreds upon hundreds of Strike ships, fighters, and Avengers all appeared at once in the sky…all over the planet. "Well shit." At once they all fired at any and all buildings, tearing the planet to pieces. In New York, the Statue of Liberty shattered. In Egypt, the pyramids crumbled. In Tokyo, the force of the heat rays caused an earthquake that literally split the city in half. Across the globe the earth was torn to shreds. The small group of survivors watched in horror as they saw the true force of the greatest army of all time unleash its fury. A few ships turned to the point where David and Aileta stood. Thinking that after all they did for the void it ultimately meant nothing, the two prepared for death. But before it could come the air opened up. Out of the strange wormhole a tiny blue ship appeared. The door opened and an Electrifying stood there, wearing yellow armor that seemed identical to that of Electrifying.

"Quickly, get in! We need to get you out of here!" It said. David and Aileta rushed for the hollow craft. Aileta jumped on the stairs followed by David. But without warning the Strike ships fired, knocking the ship to its side. Aileta and David slammed into the far wall. Things were going dark, the last thing David heard was: "Prepare for time warp, NOW!"


	2. Welcome to the past

Chapter 1: Welcome to the past

Location: Time stream

David awoke on a small cot in the blue ship he faintly remembered. He opened his eyes to see the Electrifying in yellow, removing the bandages. "Umm…you're touching my face." The creature didn't notice the comment.

"Good you're awake, I just have to remove this one and you'll be good to go."

"Why did I have bandages in the first place?"

"The blast knocked you against the wall pretty hard, you had a concussion and a broken arm."

"And my bandages are coming off now? How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 hours. These things are soaked with a special chemical called bacta, (A/N: It's a Star Wars thing. I do not own Star Wars, but I would do anything to own it) it heals every wound possible in record time." The Electrifying removed the final bandage and David sat up.

"So who are you?"

"I am Master Ollrack, Soul Guardian of Power. I have been Electrifying's apprentice until he sent me on this mission to bring you back to where we are hiding."

"Bring me back where."

"Humans are so questionable. This is a time machine we have hidden ourselves 4000 years before the creation of Sicron so that there is no way he can come after us." David walked to the front of the ship, through the window he saw a swirling, purple tunnel that literally went on forever. "Each molecule on the wall is a different point in time in a different point in space. This gives us full range to where ever and when ever we want to go." David was taking all this in and trying to get his memory back. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Aileta?" He asked with urgency.

"She suffered much worse injuries that you did. We had to submerge her in the bacta tank." David looked to the other end of the ship. A large metal bubble took up the entire back wall. He walked up to it and through the small porthole, where all he saw was Aileta's sleeping face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ollrack looked on a screen on the wall.

"In about 2 minutes she'll be good as new."

"Just one more question Ollrack."

"Go ahead."

"What do we do now? Are we supposed to help you stop Sicron and take back Earth 2 or something?"

"Um…yes and no." Ollrack answered. "I believe you are supposed to help us, but not to take back Earth. Our readings say that approximately 3 hours after our departure, Earth 2 was destroyed. Okay, it seems Aileta ready to come out now." Ollrack hit a few buttons and the fluid began to drain from the huge tank. After a minute Aileta regained consciousness and opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to gain knowledge of her surroundings. She removed the mouthpiece providing air for her, but while doing so she looked down and…

"Huh? Where are my clothes?" David got pissed and walked right into Ollrack's face upon hearing this.

"What? I didn't look. She did the undressing." He said pointing to a woman on the other end of the ship.

"Don't even kid with me about this stuff. Don't…even…kid." David spotted her clothes and a towel. He opened the pod slightly and slipped the articles inside, averting his eyes. "Dry off, get dressed and meet us out here." He said. Aileta took them gratefully.

"Sir approaching appropriate time and place. We shall arrive shortly." David observed the somewhat simple control panel. Aileta joined him shortly.

"Preparing for re-entry, homing in on planet Sullvar 6, planetary year: 7670, time 9:27. Locking on to correct coordinates. Begin time warp procedure. You two might want to hang on to something." David grabbed on to the overhead railing, Aileta grabbed onto David. "Initiating time jump…now!" The ship was "sucked" into the tiny area on the wall, like it would a black hole. It reassembled and began plummeting down a red and yellow tunnel at insane speeds. David could barely keep his grip. Without warning the ship stopped in front of the end of the tunnel, and "black holed" again through a tiny hole through the wall.


	3. The plan

I would like to thank Flying Star for my first reveiw. And by the way. I did fall off a cliff. The snow was puffy and I couldn't stop. I rolled end over end into a huge snow back and took me 5 minutes tostand up, then another 5 to waddle back to the trail. Of cource thats nothing to what David and Aileta are going through.

Also I am happy to say Sempai San is reveiwing again. Welcome back and I hope you enjoy the story.

And of cource Ryvn Nightwalker is welcome to the CLYOTO trilogy. And now for the story.

Chapter 2: The plan

Location: Sullvar 6

The ship came out of the hole in the air over a hilly, grassy environment. The ship landed in front of a small hut. The survivors were greeted by the great Electrifying himself.

"I am delighted to see you both before me unharmed." David sweatdroped. "Please step inside and I will tell you my plan."

The group followed in the large hut and Electrifying sat down in his chair and activated a holographic imager. "Sicron came up with a brilliant plan this time. He's using a different form of his which is named Dark Ra, so called because it is the body of the darker side of the Sun God, Ra. He defeated me because one of his abilities was that all the suns within the area can give him a special attack that can only be used on one creature. And being the ceiling of my temple has an exact replica of the void, he was able to use every sun against his chosen target…me. However I managed to escape and bring Ollrack with me. But now we can retaliate, for no plan is without its flaws. To start, we must defeat Sicron, but he is in the Spirit World, and only Dodrando army vessels have the capability to make the jump between the two dimensions. So we must first take back the Dodrando army. Sicron has put an extremely loyal creature in charge. His name is Ollran." Electrifying typed in a code on the control panel and an image appeared before them (A/N: go back to my character Bio to recall his appearance, because I'm not typing it down again.) David shook his head in disgust and the image. "May I ask what you are thinking about David?"

"Its just, pathetic. The neck is an easy target, his body's got almost no mussels, the helmet is a dead give away to where his weak point is, and those things on his back are hardly versatile and only make him slower. This guy is not built for combat; I don't know why Sicron would dare put him in charge."

"Sicron is not stupid, far from it. He would not put him at second in command for no reason. His movements are well thought out. My guess is that Ollran either is too smart for his own good, or this is all a clever trap." Electrifying said realizing how accurate David's observations were

"Either way, if it comes to fists, he better have a good 10 meters from us get some shots with those cannons at us, otherwise he's a goner."

"I can only pray you are right. Now after you take him out, take a Dodrando army vessel and use it to travel to spirit world. Head for the Temple of Soul Guardians and confront Dark Ra. We can only pray he hasn't uncovered the secret to regain his true form again. I would only send Ollrack, but I learned through my years that missions this serious should never be taken alone. And you two are the only ones still alive that I can trust to assist him. That is all I have, David, Aileta you are dismissed, I must discus the procedure for attacking the Juggernaught and what to do once there with Ollrack."

"WAIT A MINUTE. What do you mean attack the Juggernaught?" David yelled.

"Ollran is hiding on the command deck on the Juggernaught. We need to discuss the most appropriate way to attack it."

"Well don't get us killed." David said as he walked out.

(A few hours later)

It was night on the planet. Aileta was asleep and David laid himself out on the cool grass, watching the stars. Ollrack came up and laid down beside him. "Remarkable, isn't it? Ollrack asked.

"What's remarkable? The stars, the fact that Sicron got the better of us, or that you're younger than Ikin and you speak better English than he dose?"

"All the above I suppose. But what might really tick you off…oh its best you don't know."

"What?"

"Well, Ikin was near the top of Sicrons hit list and well…"

"NO…NO I WAS SUPPOSED TO MURDER HIM. That bastard, now I'm really going to kick Sicrons big fat flaming ass."

Not if I kick it first!" The two laughed.

"So how come you can speck English better than Ikin?"

"Well Ikin lived alone most of his life so spoken words became something of a foreign concept to him. Plus in my young years, I became fascinated with humans. I was most intrigued by the fact that we shared many common traits with your species, like the emotions of embarrassment, and love, and a body structure similar to an extinct species on your planet. I simply began a study, and your language just came naturally to me."

"You guys understand love?"

"Humans and Electrifying's are two of the very few species that dose understand it. And even so, Electrifying love is no-where near the magnitude the feelings expressed on your planet. But yes love is an emotion we have."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that close to us, then you must understand how I feel about Aileta."

"Even on Electrifying standards, she's a very beautiful young woman, and if I must say extremely polite. You're very lucky to be in love with someone like her, and even luckier for her to love you back."

"Yeah, I always said she was a blessing in disguise. You know Ollrack…you're all right. I think I could really like you a lot."

"Me too, shall we shake on it?"

"You bet." David grasped hands with Ollrack's claw. "Now let's kick some big fat flaming asses together."

"Amen." As Ollrack said this, Aileta, who was listening to the whole conversation in a nearby tent, smiled. 'David has a friend, good…' and she drifted to sleep.


	4. Back to the future

Chapter 3: Back to the future

Location: Sullvar 6

David and Aileta stepped into the hut where Electrifying was waiting. "Ollrack and I have formulated our plan. We will use the time machine and sneak up on the Juggernaught. Our readings show that there is a weak spot in the armor plating on the inside of the mesa-cannon." Aileta became confused.

"Mesa-cannon?"

"Don't you remember Aileta?" David asked. "The mesa-cannon is the single most destructive thing on the entire ship. Its capabilities are near limitless. Although measuring its power is impossible, scientists say that it has the ability to destroy the Void itself! The darn thing takes 6 minutes of prep time, 5 of which are just interring pass-codes."

"This is why I doubt that it will fire during the course of this mission. But back to our plan, there is 1 spot on the inside of the cannon where even the time machines weak laser cannons can break the thin plating. You will then fly into the inner workings of the vessel and fly towards the core. Once there, you will launch a special missile, which my scientists are currently building, to disable it, and shutting down all security systems. This will allow you to make your way to the command deck and eliminate Ollran. The rest of the plan is to simply go to spirit world and destroy Sicron."

"I have something against that." David said. "Why do we have to use the time machine? I mean that things got armor like aluminum foil, its not battle worth."

"I am aware of this, but the time machine is the only thing we have."

"Man that sucks."

"I agree, but we don't have any other choice. The disabling missile will be ready in 4 hours…I'll then send you on your way."

"Aren't you coming?" Aileta asked. "Your power is of immeasurable help, we will need you."

"I wish I could join you, but Dark Ra's special power is attuned to me and me only. It would be near-suicidal for me to go. But Ollrack should be more than enough to take on Ollran. I can only wonder what Sicron is now capable of in this form."

"No sweat, we'll come up with something." David said.

"Rendezvous with me at the time machine in 4 hours. The time you have till then is yours." David and Aileta left Ollrack and Electrifying in the hut.

"Can I ask something master?" Ollrack said.

"You may."

"Why did you request David and Aileta's assistance…there are thousands, maybe millions of other creatures much stronger than humans who would rush to our aid."

"Because…many would think that their services in CLYOTO and commanding the Dodrando army would have fulfilled their destinies. But I believe they are far from their destiny. I believe that there is more to come from them in the near future."

David and Aileta sat together, the hut hardly in sight. "I heard you and Ollrack talking last night." Aileta said.

"Did you now?"

"I'm glad you made friends with Ollrack. It's always good to get along with your allies."

"I'm afraid of how long this friendship will last."

"What do you mean?"

"We've got a rust bucket for a ship, an Electrifying who isn't done learning the full extent of his powers, and 2 humans who have the most unbelievable origins…against Lord Sicron and the entire Dodrando army. This will be the toughest thing we'll probably ever have to do. We may succeed, but at what cost? The odds are impossible; the plan may be good, but we don't even know what Sicron is capable of now. What if he's too strong for us, what if Something happens to Ollrack before we get there, the mission…its all but impossible, how can we be sure that 3 teens, each practically a different species, combat the greatest force ever known. Is it even possible?" David's wings drooped all the way to the ground in his puddle of sorrow and sad truth. But they came to life again as Aileta rested her hand on his.

"It may seem hopeless, but we can't give up. You never give up David, never. You've taught me so much, never to surrender, never to quit, and never to stop fighting for what you believe in. Remember that?" David looked at her, and said in unison with her.

"Always believe, never look back. You cannot lose what can't be lost, but you can always win what will be there. There is no one who can prevail before those who choose…never to surrender, never to quit, and never to stop fighting what they believe in." David was amazed.

"How…I never told you that…"

"Because that's how much I love you." Aileta replied. She had become a part of his true family, not because they were related, but because they were linked. David sat there shocked. But now, Aileta had showed him how close she was to him. Nothing could stop them, nothing could keep them apart…for now.

David helped Aileta onto the time machine, and followed shortly after. Ollrack was getting a mental warm-up from Electrifying. "You must be careful; if you fail we lose everything. You are the soul guardian of power, and if I lose you it could mean the unraveling of existence itself."

"I understand…I will not fail you master."

"May the Gods guide you." Ollrack stepped on the ship and closed the door. He sat in the pilots chair and booted up the ship for its toughest flight ever. David took a position behind him. Aileta prepared to hold on for dear life.

"Hold on to your butt's kitties…lets blow this hellhole." Ollrack said as the ship lifted into the air. "David…hand me that cylinder." David handed the heavy object to Ollrack, who easily held it in one hand.

"What the hell is that for?"

"This is the secret to time travel." Ollrack pulled out a slot from the dashboard and placed the object in it. He quickly sealed the slot and concentrated once more on where he was flying. "The energy ball within that cylinder will implode shortly after its fired. The implosion will cause a rift in time which allows us to enter the time stream…you know what happens from there."

"Of course, it's so simple!" David said sarcastically.

"You might want to grab onto something."

"Why?" Ollrack fired the energy ball from the front of the ship. Shortly after the air opened up, and Ollrack began to fly for it. "Oh…right." The ship was sucked into the vortex and sent them careening for the time stream.


	5. The attack

Chapter 4: The attack

Location: above orbit of Porrsan 8

The air opened up and the small blue time machine pulled itself out. In the distance, the massive Juggernaught loomed in the distance, towering over them. "Aileta, anything out the back?" Aileta looked out a window, which was revealed when the large bacta tank was removed.

"Nothing." She said.

"The rest of the fleet must be off down on the planet blowing something up." Ollrack suggested.

"Are you that dense?" David said. "The Juggernaught is always guarded by something, in order to save the massive firepower. Besides, the planet looks like its ready to fall apart anyway…those cover ships have got to be somewhere."

"Good point, let me intensify the radar, maybe I can get something." A few random button pushes later and the radar began to give a continuous beep. "What the hell's wrong with this thing?"

"I think its working…perfectly." David said without emotion.

"If this things right then that means…" Ollrack stopped as the realization hit him.

"God I hate cloaking shields." The two slowly looked up to the window. The space around them was blank…until all at once, every ship in the entire Dodrando army dropped their cloaking shields and completely blocked out all vision from the outside. "You…have got…to be kidding me. Maybe we should go…"

"…Yeah." Ollrack powered up the weapons and began to ease on the throttle.

"For Gods sake PUNCH IT" David yelled as he slammed the throttle to the max. The ship lurched forward at unheard of speeds. Ollrack desperately tried to slow the ship down while narrowly avoiding ships and lasers. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS THING WAS CAPABLE OF SEPTUPLET DIGIT SPEEDS!?" (A/N: Septuplet is 7 for those of you who don't know) David yelled holding on for dear life.

"As if you needed to know!" Ollrack said back as he tried to slow down and looped around another strike ship. Aileta barely held on to the side of the ship but still got tossed around a little.

"Go left, go left!" David yelled.

"I can't."

"Shut up and do it!"

"Fine let's kill ourselves!" David and Ollrack continued this back and forth for a while as the maze of ships just never ended.

"Go over this next Avenger!"

"Which one?"

"The one in front of us damn it!" Over, under, around, over, around, around, under, they seemed to fly in circles as the ships never ended. But then, among the armor gray, a patch of starry black. "There, go there!"

"I see it damn it." A few more maneuvers and they burst from the clutter of ships. The three sighed in relief.

"I don't think this ship has much more left in it." Ollrack said.

"Um…please tell me you're joking." David said. Ollrack looked to where David's eyes were pointed. All the ships turned toward them, cannons charged.

"No…" Ollrack groaned. A shower of lasers sped toward them.

"Punch it damn it!" The ship accelerated but the lasers were closing in. "We're gonna die unless this thing can go faster!" David said.

"You got it." Ollrack said as he flipped a switch and the ship, already going impossibly fast, went more than twice the speed they were going. They easily outran the lasers. Ollrack cut the power and the ship quickly died down.

"Let me guess…Nitro jets?" David asked as he got to his feet.

"Damn straight."

"Whatever. You alright Aileta?" David called. Aileta slowly got to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm all right."

"Guys...you might want to hang onto something again." Ollrack said.

"Why?" Ollrack pointed to the Juggernaught. From the back of the giant, huge robotic tentacles, 4 in all, were unwinding (A/N: just think Dr. Octopus from Spiderman and you'll be fine).

"What the hell are those?" David asked.

"The latest advancement in capital ship technology…" Ollrack said blankly.

"How advanced?" David dared to ask. But the tentacles suddenly took on life, and raced for them. Everyone in the cockpit screamed and Ollrack jammed on the accelerator again, but David thought differently. "You barely got us out of the last nightmare…move over!" He said as he pushed Ollrack out of the seat. "Only let a guy with wings behind the cockpit." The time machine then learned a new meaning of maneuverability. The tentacles were quick, strong and determined to crush the tiny ship. They speared, grabbed, and even shot at the vessel. But David flew past them like it was nothing. Pushing the ship to its limits, Ollrack had to hold onto Aileta to keep her from getting hurt with all the spinning and flipping, all at speeds never before heard. In no time the Mesa-cannon was in front of them. David boosted straight into the enormous cylinder. "There you see, having REAL wings dose make a difference." David boasted.

"I got to hand it to you that was really cool." Ollrack said out of breath.

"Guys…" Aileta said as she stared out the back window. The two slowly looked behind them. The tentacle with the long spike was lurching for them. The 3 screamed as the spike got closer and closer. David decided to give the ship the ride for its life, as he flipped on all 4 Nitro jets. The ship must have been going 50000 mph at that point, and in one second it went to 5000000mph. The ship was going full but the spike was almost on them. But over the roar of the engines the scraping sound of metal against metal sounded and stopped. David flipped the jets off as the tentacle yanked itself out of the cannon.

"Let's never…do that…again." David moaned. He pulled down the speed to a comfortable speed.

"Just keep an eye out for that weak spot." Ollrack reminded. The ship continued to fly ominously into the dark abyss.

(A/N: I realize that these speeds might be unbelievable…but with that new plane that can go mach 10…I had to up the speed from the original draft to make it seem impressive. You want to flame me on it go right ahead, it's still a review.)


	6. The core

Chapter 5: The core

Location: Juggernaught; Mesa-cannon

"How long have we been in this thing?" David asked sleepily hardly keeping his finger on the controls.

"Twenty, thirty Earth 2 minutes would be my guess." Ollrack said.

"I find irony in the fact that we are in a time machine and its taking way too long to find this damn weak point." David said.

"I see it!" Aileta yelled. David and Ollrack looked up sure enough; the computer registered a small part on the wall to be significantly thinner than the rest of the ship. David guided the vessel over to the point. A few laser fires later and they flew through the hole. The piping and wires led forever into wherever.

"Just keep flying along in the direction of the cannon. We'll see the core soon enough." Ollrack instructed.

"Great, another eternity of nothing." David said throwing his hands up. "You know they could have made this damn thing smaller! We are going 200 miles an hour and its taking us FOREVER."

"I've got the core on the readout." Aileta said.

"Then let's punch it." David yelled as he pushed the accelerator further. A few minutes later they came out of the jungle of pipes and into a huge room, most of which was filled with an awesome yellow and blue 'sun'. "Well if you want to power something this ridiculously large, that's how you do it." David commented. Ollrack placed the large missile in the slot, normally used for the energy balls that start the time jump. After loading in position, Ollrack prepared the firing sequence.

"Let's do this, launch in 10, 9, 8…" He was interrupted by a loud bang and a lurch. Ollrack looked up to see that outside the windshield, a Soakian, all four tails exposed and ready looking at him(A/N: refer back to Code: SNAKE if you need a small recap on these things). More bangs occurred as more dropped onto the small craft.

"Weren't these things our friends?!" David asked.

"Not anymore. Like most of the Dodrando army, Soakians used to be the loyal followers of Sicron, making it easy for him to control them." Ollrack explained. The vicious creatures began to tear apart the ship with everything they had.

"Ollrack, would these things die if they fell off?"

"Well they might survive if they avoid the…"

"Good enough." David spun the craft over and over flinging all but one off the ship. But this one was not ready to give up. With all his might he smashed the windshield and knocked David and Ollrack away to the side. The creature was about to destroy the controls when Aileta stepped forward. A standoff occurred, neither moving. Suddenly, the Soakian made the first move. A wad of acid flew out of its mouth and landed on her left arm. In her agony she whipped her sword about and knocked the creature clear off the craft. Aileta dropped to the floor, clutching her arm. David rushed over to comfort her, Ollrack got the emergency kit.

"You're okay, you're going to be okay." David said. Ollrack walked over and opened a small vial.

"Let me see your arm." Aileta looked away as she removed her hand. "This is Soakian acid counteract, and it will sting." Ollrack warned. Aileta yelped a bit as Ollrack poured the fluid into her wound. He then proceeded to wrap her arm in a bacta soaked bandage. "David make sure her fingers still work, I'm gonna shut this thing down." Ollrack said.

"Can you move your fingers?" Aileta hand twitched a little. "You think you can use that arm?" Aileta nodded slightly. Ollrack walked over I'm gonna dock this thing, be ready to go in about 4 minutes, okay." Ollrack back walked over to the console and began to guide the ship to the edge of the room.


	7. Destiny's decision

Chapter 6: Destiny's decision

Location: Juggernaught

A Soakian leaped out from behind the corner. "Thunder blade!" Ollrack yelled as a yellow disc shot out of his hand and knocked the creature unconscious. "Let's go!" David, Aileta, and Ollrack continued running.

"The elevator's this way." David said. Another turn and they stepped into the elevator. "Top floor, command deck." The elevator whizzed up and up. Finally it stopped, the doors opened and the three ran out onto the command deck. Ollrack ran to a certain computer and ripped the circuits out. "What are you doing?" David asked.

"Hot wiring this."

"Why do we need to hot wire what we just turned off…wait how do you even know what hot wiring is"

"I just need the intercom system." Ollrack said. The speakers then roared to life. Ollrack pulled out a small devise, turned it on, and placed it by the speaker.

"Ah why dose my brain feel numb?" David asked as he brought his hands to his ears.

"Its sending a signal to every speaker and every ship registered in the Dodrando army. Its breaking the mind control over the Soakians, so they'll be peaceful again."

"Very clever young one." A laser fired and blew the "radio" apart. "I may not have been able to stop the Soakians from regaining their own minds back." Ollran said as he stepped from the shadows. "But I can kill you while you're here."

"Sorry, but our job is to kill you while we're here." David said as he drew his sword.

"I do not wish to fight here, but I do have an…arena…set up for us." And with that, the floor opened up below them and the three dropped into the large room below. Ollrack floated down safely as David guided Aileta down with wings that desperately needed stretching. Ollran dropped down in front of them. "Now we shall engage in combat as I wish…huh, 3 against 1. That is very unfair."

"Too bad, that's just how it is." David said.

"I think I should even the odds a little…Aileta you are to fight that." Ollran said as he pointed behind them. The trio turned around to see a strange black…thing, hanging from the ceiling. It resembled a sad face, and it was huge, at least 20 feet tall.

"What the hell is that thing?" David asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Ollran said. "AWAKEN MY BEAST!" The thing slowly began to unfold. "Now I give you, the terror of the dark, the king of the greatest hunters of all time, an element in itself, the core source of the dreaded chemical Phazon…I give you, the Metroid Prime!" He yelled as the creature dropped from its perch to reveal its colossal spider like body. It had nearly 6 legs, and an upright main body from which a pair of red eyes were nearly hidden from a tall spike coming out of the top of its head.

"Oh my god!" David remarked. "Since when can those son-of-a-bitch Metroids get that big…there is no way Aileta is fighting that thing alone!"

"Yes there is." Aileta said. "David you fight Ollran I'll handle him."

"Are you crazy? Look at that thing! I can't let you…"

"David…you taught me how to fight Metroids, you taught me to face my fear. You said that Sicron would use my fear of Metroids against me and now he has. Have faith in me." Aileta said.

"But…your arm." David said, trying to convince her no to.

"Its not my disc throwing arm." David let out a sigh.

"All right, be careful. I love you." A quick kiss and David ran for Ollran, Aileta turned to the awesome monster.

Ollran proved harder than David anticipated. David swung his sword in expert arcs and swings, but Ollran easily kept up with retractable blades on his arms. What kept him at bay was Ollrack over head, flinging his thunder blades at him. Ollran suddenly jumped matrix-style 20 feet back. Out of his oversized cannons opened a set of rocket launchers. But when that failed horribly he showed what those tanks could really do. "Oh Ollrack…tell me how much this hurts." He said as the massive cannon launched a destructive energy beam.

"How much what hurts?" He said sarcastically as he pulled up an electric shield. But in the middle of all this Ollran forgot one thing.

"Hey helmet head." David said as he slammed the hilt of his sword down on Ollran's skull. Ollran grasped his head and started screaming in pain.

"AHH, my head. The vibrations…wearing away, at my brain!"

"What did I say? Did I not say that helmet was a horrible attempt at concealing a weak spot?" David said. He then took the time to look over his shoulder.

The beast roared and brought its massive claw slamming into the ground, narrowly missing its target. Getting desperate, the monster launched a valley of missiles, but Aileta was too quick. She swung her disc at the creature and left a huge gash in the side of its head. As the creature roared in pain Aileta threw her disc again, this time removing one of its larger legs. A strange blue goopy fluid dripped out of the wounds, but Aileta paid little attention, as she whipped her sword over and over on the monsters flat face, splitting its carcass in dozens of places. She quickly withdrew to catch her breath. The Metroid Prime came back as green lasers shot out of its eyes and landed on Aileta. She was quickly being pulled in by the "tractor beams", and what was worse, it began charging an energy beam ready to blow her to pieces. She couldn't escape she was going to be killed. Without warning she was pushed out of the tractor beam and out of the way of the blast. She rolled over and over for several feet. Aileta sat up and looked over to see David. "You know what…Metroid usually aren't 30 foot tall spiders." David got to his feet. "I'm impressed; just let me clean this up." David ran for the creature. He leapt into the air and came down on the monster and drove his sword into the center of it. "Now die you son of a bitch!" David ripped his blade down and through the monster. It fell over in a heap of blue ooze. Ollran looked over and stared wide eyed. "What's the matter; did I kill your precious pet?"

"No…I'm wondering why you made it so much harder on yourself." A large tentacle ripped out of the carcass. Four more yanked out of the flesh. They pulled themselves out, bringing with them a large squid-like head.

"Oh shit…is that its brain?"

"Yes… and it can only be harmed by a blast of energized Phazon, the most toxic chemical in the void. It's the stuff you see leaking out of it." Ollran said triumphantly. David took this moment to strategize with the few moments he had. Then the Metroid Prime brought its tentacles to the ground and a blue pool of fluid formed from them, along with 2 Metroids. Something struck David, he didn't like it, but he knew there was no other way.

"Ollrack, throw me your sword!" David yelled. Ollrack did so. David prepared for the unthinkable. With 2 swords in hand he quickly took out the Metroids, ran for the floating squid, and dove into the pool. Aileta, Ollrack, and Ollran stared in disbelief.

"No…no-one has ever survived a full dosage like that…" Ollran stuttered. Slowly, David emerged from the pool, mutated and radiating. He rose up to the level of the giant monster.

"A_N_ E_nerGI_Zed b_L_A_st o_F PhAz_oN_ H_U_h?" David said in a gorgy, raspy voice. He crossed his swords and let loose the blast. "_NOw D_iE _Yo_u _Bi_tC_H_." The creature screeched in pain as the energy tore away at its flesh. It quickly fell to the ground in a smoldering pile. David floated down to the ground, a moment later he fell over, gasping for air. Aileta ran to his side.

"David, are you all right?" Aileta asked.

"_N_o, _I dON_'t T_h_I_nk_…_I D_on't I'm _wE_LL a_T A_ll."

"Come on let me help you up."

"A_iL_Eta, I _dON_'t t_hIn_K I'm _Go_IN_g t_o m_aKe_ _i_T." David wheezed.

"No…no you can't leave me! Please don't go!" David placed is finger on her lips to silence her.

"I hA_D_ To do w_HA_t I h_a_d _TO D_o. A_ilE_tA, y_oU Hav_E to _st_Op S_iCR_on fo_R_ M_e, _I h_aV_E FAI_th in Y_ou. JuST H_aVe_ FAIth _in Y_Ou_rsE_lf. N_evE_R _sURe_Nd_e_R, N_evE_R _Q_U_i_t, N_evE_R _St_o_P_ F_i_gH_tI_n_G_"

"Please don't go…"

"I'_m sO_Rry…_JUst_ tE_Ll_ J_eRE_My, t_hE N_EX_t t_imE Yo_U sE_E hi_M…ho_W L_ucK_Y h_E Is_." David grasped Aileta's hand. Tears slid down Aileta's cheeks. "I h_aV_E FAI_th in Y_ou." David's cold hand went limp as his heart, clogged with the deadly chemical, stopped. Aileta couldn't hold her tears back longer. Ollrack overhead stared wide-eyed as the sight, his newest friend, his only friend, was gone…and thanks to the effects of Phazon, he wouldn't come back in any form, including a spirit.

"HA, I didn't think I'd actually get rid of David. Master Sicron won't believe this!" Ollran said with uncontrollable delight.

"You bastard!" Ollrack said as he turned his head and glared at Ollran. In his rage Ollrack launched a huge storm of discs down on him. Ollran dodged a few but inevitably was completely bombarded with the pounding electric blades. As the smoke cleared Ollrack walked up to the wounded creature. He raised his staff and aimed for his head.

"Wait boy! Don't you know any mercy?!"

"You know what…I don't…Lightning Thrust!"

Aileta ignored the explosion. She set down David's dead hand and stared at his face. It had been warped and Phazon leaked from random spots. But it was still David. Aileta recalled all the good memories they had:

(Sequence of Flashbacks start)

Aileta lay on the ground of Hell LYOKO. A voice suddenly called out. "Aileta is that you?" Aileta snapped her eyes open and sat up at this new figure. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here"

"Come on, grab on to my hand" Aileta reluctantly grabbed on, and David took off. He flew against the daring winds toward a lone island.

Aileta entered and slowly walked toward the center of the rings, lighting them up one by one. When she reached the center she began to rise and eventually reached a higher platform. It lit up as her foot touched it. A few more steps and a screen appeared. Aileta placed her hand on this. The screen read: AILETA, then CODE CLYOTO. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant.

She could feel it closing in on her. She waited for the end, waited…but it didn't come. She couldn't hear it any more. Aileta opened her eyes, and there stood David, sword in hand. The large…disc-like mouth part was all that was left.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" David remarked.

"I'm not sure how to say this but…I've had feelings for you, ever since I got you from Hell LYOKO." He stood there blushing.

"David, I have feelings for you too."

The scanner opened and there stood Aileta, just as Jeremy remembered her. She sprung forward and hugged David and Jeremy at once, and they hugged back.

"I had this designed just for you." He said as a fellow officer presented her with a beautiful short, gold and blue sword. Aileta took it gratefully.

"I um...never...noticed how...beautiful your green eyes were." He stuttered blushing like crazy. His lips felt drawn to hers, like a magnet. The next thing they both knew, their lips were together. But neither tried to pull away.

"You did it!" David cheered. Aileta let out her breath and threw herself into his arms, happy tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, it's not easy to stand up to those."

After switching back and forth, Aileta made he decision and hoped for the best. She got on her knees, cupped her hands, and began to concentrate.

"No Aileta! You can't hand him the Void for my life." David pleaded. But she couldn't stop now. Soon a white orb of energy had formed in her hands. Aileta rose from her feat and looked at the evil snake demon, Sahathroe in the eye.

"_Yes…that's what I want. Now use it…use it now!"_

"I love you Aileta." David said again.

"And I, you" she returned

(End Sequence of Flashbacks)

Ollrack walked over to Aileta's side. "I never knew David like you did…but I knew him enough to know this is big on you. If you don't want to continue this plan of ours, I'm sure I can…"

"…No…no David asked me to stop Sicron for him." Aileta looked up, a fire burned in her eye's. "And that's what I'm going to do."


	8. Time to end this war if we can

I'd just like to point out to Nicvaruce that typo's are common and I try to avoid them as much as I can.

Chapter 7: Time to end this war once and for all…if we can

Location: Spirit World

Ollrack threw open the huge oak doors of the familiar temple. Dark Ra stood in the center of the palace, grinning his ever present grin. "I SEE YOU FINALY MADE IT OLLRACK. IT'S A TRUE PITY I WASN'T THERE TO SEE YOUR DISPLAY DURING YOUR ATTACK ON OLLRAN, NOT THAT I'M SURPRISED YOU DEFEATED HIM. MAY I ASK, WHERE IS THE YOUNG HERO?"Aileta averted her eyes. "AH, SO OLLRAN PROVED TO BE MORE USEFUL THAN I BELIVED."

"David died in his own victory. A true honor." Ollrack said.

"I'M NOT SURPRISED; I ALWAYS KNEW HE'D GO OUT FIGHTING. NOW THEN, I ALWAYS FIGHT FAIRLY AS TO ENSURE THAT I DON'T FEEL GUILTY LATER…SO THIS BEING 2 AGAINST ONE DOESN'T SUIT ME. AILETA I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET YOUR NEW OPPONENT." On cue, an S-Metroid dropped from the ceiling in front of them. It snarled and bared its 10 inch long retractable fangs (A/N: these were the guy's we met on Irashin where Aileta got her Metroid disc).

"Didn't Ollran use this exact same trick on us?" Aileta asked.

"Yeah, the problem is, it worked. Wait, S-Metroids are our friends, why is this one fighting us?"

"MIND CONTROL YOU NIAVE THING." Dark Ra said.

"No, I'm not letting Aileta…"

"I'll fight him." Aileta interrupted. "S-Metroids don't have tractor beams right."

"Yeah, but S-Metroids are a lot stronger than Metroid Prime's."

"S-Metroids aren't 30 feet tall." Ollrack nodded in agreement and walked over to Dark Ra. Aileta faced the blue armored creature. She readied her sword and dared for the first move, a decision shed learn to regret. POING! The creature literally bounced straight up standing still and landed behind her. In a flash she was knocked to the ground, and the monster out of sight. As soon as Aileta got to her feet again she was knocked down by a blue flash. She could hear the quick creature bouncing around, POING, POING, POING! 'This is going to be harder that I thought.'

"COME NOW OLLRACK, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?" Dark Ra taunted as Ollrack wore himself out while failing time and time again to harm the demon.

"Thunder Blade!" He yelled. The discs hit dead on, but as the smoke cleared, Dark Ra stood tall.

"YOU ARE BEGINNIG TO BORE ME." Dark Ra said. In a flash he was in right in front of Ollrack. He bent low so he was eye level, and thou a solid punch into Ollrack's gut. Dark Ra's foot thick mussels nearly spilt the young electrifying in half. Ollrack fell to the floor gasping and wincing in pain. "YOU FOOL, DID YOU NOT REALIZE THAT THE MOMENT YOU WALKED INTO THIS TEMPLE YOUR PLAN WAS A FLOP. YOUR POWERS ARE MEANT TO PROTECT THE GODS…I AM USING THE BODY OF ONE OF THEM! HOW CAN YOU BELIVE YOU CAN WIN?" Dark Ra extended his hand over Ollrack. Pure crackling energy shot from them into Ollrack's flesh. The pain was so unbearable; Ollrack wasn't sure when he stopped. "I CAN SEE A HUGE AMOUT OF POTENTIAL IN YOU, A VERY IMPRESSIVE AMOUT. IT'S A SHAME I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW." Another burst of energy shot from his hand.

It was hopeless, the moment Aileta had 2 feet on the ground, she was on the floor again. Aileta saw that Ollrack needed her help, but she couldn't even help herself. She needed a plan, she had one, but was she up to it (A/N: no pun intended). She put one foot on the ground, waited, and then the other. POING! From her crouched position, she launched herself into a back flip, the S-Metroid soared beneath her. She landed and looked up, just as the S-Metroid turned back to her. "You just lost your advantage" (A/N: By now some of you may think that Aileta is OOC, but she isn't. She's simply in her warrior mode. Deep down she's still the extremely nice girl we all know and love). She said. The creature was smart enough to agree and dropped the bouncing strategy, instead at amazing speed it ran straight at her. Aileta had a split second, and she used it well as she thrust her sword straight at the S-Metroid. "EXTEND!" she yelled. Just as the beast was on her, the sword split the hard outer carapace. It came to a stop, looking down at the hand that held the sword. Aileta ripped the whip out of the creature. It fell over backwards. Aileta noticed a small black aura escape the creature's head. In its final breath the S-Metroid wheezed:

"Thank you." The S-Metroids head dropped dead to the floor.

"DON'T WORRY; THESE BEAMS AREN'T POWERFUL ENOUGH TO KILL YOU. BUT THEN AGAIN THAT MIGHT NOT CHEER YOU UP." Dark RA released another charge into Ollrack. "PITY THOUGH, THAT YOU, THE FIRST SOUL GUARDIAN, WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE FATE OF THE OTHER 3." He said as he charged up again. But this time when he fired it was blocked by a sudden wall separating them. In the rage of this sudden inconvenience Dark Ra smashed the wall; he looked down to see that Ollrack wasn't there. Looking up he saw Aileta trying to drag Ollrack away from him. "VERY CLEVER USING THAT OLD TRICK I TAUGHT YOU AGAINST ME. BUT I'M AFRAID THAT YOU HAVE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE BUT TO SUFFER BEFORE ME!" Dark Ra raised his mighty hand into the air. All the stars, galaxies, and universes from the mini-Void above shot a stream of light into his palm.

"Oh no…that's the same move he used on Electrifying. But I thought it only worked on him and him only." Ollrack said, trying to get to his feet.

"WRONG, IT WORKS BEST ON ELECTRIFYING ONLY. IT'S ONLY A MINOR PERCENTEGE ON ALL OTHER LIFEFORMS. BUT IT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH TO OBLITERATE YOU FROM HISTORY!" The ball in his hand resembled that of a small red sun. "YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY FOR THE LAST TIME…GOOD BYE! SOLAR EXPOSION!" The sun in his hand erupted and launched for the 2. Aileta and Ollrack stared as the blast came for them, ready to destroy them once and for all.


	9. Yin and Yang

Chapter 8: Yin and Yang

Location: Spirit World

"YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY FOR THE LAST TIME…GOOD BYE! SOLAR EXPOSION!" The sun in his hand erupted and launched for the 2. Aileta and Ollrack stared as the blast came for them, ready to destroy them once and for all. They closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. The ball exploded and nearly blew all the air out of the temple. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! THE VOID IS MINE." Dark Ra yelled in triumph. He looked down to see the remains of what was left of his old rivals. As the fires died down and the smoke cleared, an Electrifying in black armor stood there, holding a "shadow shield" over him, Ollrack, and Aileta. "WHAT?!" The shield dropped, and Aileta and Ollrack looked up.

"Who are you?" Ollrack asked.

"Master Erick, Soul Guardian of Darkness."

"WHAT, ANOTHER SOUL GUARDIAN?!" Dark Ra yelled.

"Make that 2!" A female voice sounded. From the ceiling dropped a girl Electrifying in white armor. She brought her staff down on Dark Ra, and knocked him to the ground, totally off guard. "Remember that as your formal greeting from Master Tiffany, Soul Guardian of Light!" Ollrack at that moment wasn't sure what happened then. Tiffany seemed to glow with an aura that filled his heart with strange pleasure. She was beautiful as she glimmered in the light of the temple.

"YOU LITTLE PESTS!" Dark Ra scolded as he got to his feet, snapping Ollrack back to his senses. "THERE MAY BE MORE OF YOU, BUT I'M STILL MORE THAN A MATCH FOR ALL OF YOU! I'LL PICK YOU OFF ONE BY ONE. MY ONLY REGRET IS THAT ELECTRIFYING ISN'T HERE, SO HE CAN WATCH AS I GET RID OF HIS LONG SOUGHT AFTER DEFENDERS."

"I can fulfill half that wish." A voice said. Dark Ra looked up to see Electrifying in the doorway.

"AH, WELCOME BACK MASTER ELECTRIFYING. BUT WHAT FOOLISH IDEA DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT WOULD BRING YOU TO YOUR OWN DEMISE? ITS QUITE OBVIOUS I'VE BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU."

"You're right. I can't beat you." Dark Ra gave a confused look. "In this body you are too much of a match for me."

"GRR, ENOUGH OF YOUR RIDDLES, I DEMAND THAT WE FINISH WHAT WE STARTED."

"It is already done. I surrender; you are too much for me now."

"THEN…THEN YOU HAVE COME AT A LOSS OF HOPE?"

"No, ever since the CLYOTO incident all you wanted was a body that could overcome me. And you have achieved that. But I know you don't want to live trapped in a body that is not yours, you want your true form. So here…take it." Electrifying's staff gleamed brightly on Dark Ra. He slowly transformed. His mussels thinned but strengthened. His massive sword shrunk but flooded with power. His skin changed from red and gold, to black, coated in black and red armor. Massive demonic wings shot out of his back. But his smile remained, his famous smile that would be recognized by everyone. But strangely, his most recognizable change was his eyes. The light dimmed and Lord Sicron brought his hands in front of face. His eye to eye smile showed as he laughed in triumph.

"_AT LAST, I AM WHOLE AGAIN! YOU FOOL, HOW COULD YOU HAVE GIVEN ME WHAT I MOST WANTED?"_

"Because I have beaten you in this body before. This is a fight I can win." Sicron stood dumbfounded. Something caught Aileta's eye, Sicrons eye. It was strange, it called to her, and she couldn't stop looking at the bizarre mix of red and black and yellow. Soon the eye was the only thing there, everything else went dark. But soon she could feel the heat of flames surrounding her, but there was more. Snakes slithered up her ankles, and up her legs. The screech of a Metroid sounded behind her. The hot burn of chains could be felt on her wrists, as the snakes covered them. The growl of the Metroid Prime was behind her, but the eye grew larger. She was being sucked in. The slit that was the pupil was like a hole, and she was about to fall down it. Aileta heard screams, her screams, but her mouth by now was bonded by the serpents. It was her past self, as she was in agonizing pain as Sicron approached her and…

"Aileta!" Aileta was awoken by Ollrack's voice. Everything was back to normal, Electrifying and Sicron were staring each other down.

"What happened?" Aileta asked.

"Don't look at Sicrons eyes." Ollrack warned. "They're windows into his soul. Those eyes have driven thousands of mortals beyond insanity, for it sends them into the darkest depths of their nightmares. I'm sorry you had to see whatever you saw."

"_I DO NOT WANT ONE OF US ALIVE BY THE END OF THIS FIGHT. AND I WANT YOU TO GO FULL OUT ON ME, FOR IF I WIN I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU WENT DOWN WHEN YOU STILL COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING." _Sicron said.

"If you win and I perish, balance will be thrown off. The Void will collapse and you will have nothing to rule." Electrifying said.

"_WHO SAID I WANTED TO RULE ANYTHING? ALL I WANT NOW IS YOU NOTHING MORE IS YOU OFF MY HIT LIST."_

"Then let's stop stalling and begin." The two sorcerers rushed at each other, and their swords clashed. But it was only the beginning.


	10. Hidden strength

Chapter 9: Hidden strength

Location: Spirit World

In the main hall of the Temple of Soul Guardians, the 2 greatest sorcerers faced each other. Fighting for good, Master Electrifying, Universal Guardian. Fighting for evil, Lord Sicron, Ruler of darkness and fire. The two sorcerers rushed at each other, and their swords clashed. They fought like none other. As the force of their staffs hit each other, a gust of wind nearly knocked Aileta, Ollrack, Erick, and Tiffany off their feet. Quicker than light could follow, they swung and lurched at each other. As they banged their weapons it almost seemed as it trembled the gods themselves. At one point they stopped, staffs still together, and stared at each other. "_YOU ARE BEGINNIG TO DISAPOINT ME ELECTRIFYING_." Sicron hissed. "_YOU HAVE BECOME WEAKER SINCE THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT LIKE THIS. SADLY FOR YOU…I HAVE ONLY GROWN STRONGER_."

"Do not believe you have obtained victory until your enemy has fallen." They began throwing their weight around again. Sparks were flying as the 2 titans clashed. During the fight, Erick had to keep a shadow shield up to keep everyone from getting thrown out of the temple from the force the warriors exerted (A/N: Erick is like Raven from Teen Titans, to the zillionth degree, except he's a guy). Sicron slowly began to gain the upper hand, eventually throwing Electrifying against one of the pillars.

"_FACE IT ELECTRIFYING, YOU HAVE LOST YOUR TRUE EDGE IN FIGHTING. I AM NOW THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR_." But Electrifying had other plans.

"Sicron, I hate to say this, but your wish of an all out fight is not being fulfilled. I am not fighting at my strongest, not even close."

"_YOU…YOU LIE. I HAVE FOUGHT YOU NUMEROUS TIMES BEFORE, AND YOU WERE NOT DRAMATICLY STRONGER THEN._"

"That's because for many millenniums, I have been hindered, never knowing what I was truly capable of."

"_AGAIN WITH YOUR ANNOYING RIDDLES, EXPLAIN YOURSELF._" Sicron demanded.

"Just take a good look at me; not a spot on my body is a scar, my limbs are barely still in their sockets, my mussels are withered and dieing, and most of all," Electrifying pointed to his right eye, "a very old enemy of mine took out my eye. This eye isn't real…I'm half blind. And yet, I can still keep up with you in a fight to the finish." Sicron stared wide eyed. It was true, a close look showed that the greatest of all warriors, was ready to fall apart.

"_NO, NO IT CAN''T BE TRUE. IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRICKS, THAT'S ALL IT IS!_" he said, trying to convince himself.

"You like all other Electrifyings can smell the lies in another's voice. So you know very well that you know it to be true." Sicron then said what no-one expected.

"_THEN FIX YOURSELF! YOUR STAFF OF PURITY CAN RESTORE YOU. REMEMBER I WANT TO FIGHT YOU AT YOUR ABSOLUTE BEST!" _The Soul Guardians gasped.

"…As you wish." Electrifying held the staff in front of him. The same light that coated Dark Ra before blanketed the awesome warrior. Starting from his feet, Electrifyings body began to shine on its own, and heal itself. Slowly his scars disappeared, bones grew back to health. And soon, his head was rejuvenated, behind the fake eye, the light glowed the brightest. The light disappeared and Electrifying stood there, hanging his head. He stuck his finger in his eye and pried out the fake eye. It sat there in his hand. Electrifying opened his eyes and said: "It's over." He smashed the fake eye, the force literally sent Sicron flying to the back wall. Aileta would have done the same if Tiffany hadn't grabbed her. The rest of the Soul Guardians watched from behind the shadow shield Erick strained to keep up. Sicron pried himself from the wall.

"_NOTHING…YOU DO…WILL…INTIMIDATE ME,_" he gasped. "_BUT YOU STILL HAVE NOT SHOWN ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH. SO DRAW YOUR ULTIMATE WEAPON…DRAW YOUR SWORD!_" From within Electrifyings throat, a came a noise. He was chuckling, then giggling, then laughing.

"Oh Sicron. It's been so long since anyone has seen my sword, Chaos Blade. It's much more powerful now since the last time you've seen it."

_"I DO NOT CARE, DRAW THE CHAOS BLADE NOW!"_ Electrifying did so. But the power radiating from the double crescent blade (A/N: Its got 2 crescent shaped pieces of it cut out near the bottom, The Soul Guardians only have 1) did intimidate Sicron. He drew his own double crescent sword and rushed for Electrifying, he lunged and their blades struck! They stood there, and stared as Sicrons sword, split in half. Sicron fell to his knees wide eyed.

"I told you, it's over." Electrifying said. With one arm, Electrifying picked up and tossed Sicron straight out the massive temple doors. He rolled over and over on the ground and eventually came to a stop. Sicron looked up to see Electrifying pointing his blade at him. "Remember, you asked for this…SPIRIT BEAM!"

"Get down!" Erick yelled. The blast, stronger than ever before almost blew the temple to pieces. It rushed for Sicron like a freight train on a toad. Sicron pulled up a fire shield, and it held, but not for long. It quickly collapsed and the famous sorcerer was enveloped in a torrent of incredible energy. He yelled as he slowly disintegrated and his spirit nearly torn to pieces. In time, the explosion subdued, and a small dark cloud was sucked into Electrifyings staff.

"Never again…never again will I let you escape if I can't help it." Electrifying said to himself. He stared down at the white/gold orb in the center of the top of his staff, it pulsated with Sicrons hatred.


	11. The Soul Guardian of Life

I would like to tell Sempai-San that I apologize for not having as good of detail as both of us would like. I do in fact try to write what my third eye see's, but I'm still new at this and in the future my detail should be alot more complex. I will definatly try harder to do so.

Chapter 10: The Soul Guardian of Life

Location: Spirit World

"Finally, I give you my approval to take on the roll of the Soul Guardian of Darkness. Welcome Master Erick."

"Thank you sir." Erik bowed to Electrifying, who once again sat in his own throne. Erick backed up into line with Ollrack and Tiffany, who had also just been granted the title of "Soul Guardian", and bent down on his knee with the others. Aileta stood by Electrifying watching the initiations, but she just couldn't pay attention, she had something else on her mind.

'David…why did you leave me? Why did you do it? I can't live without you.' She thought inwardly. Electrifying heard her thoughts though.

"Aileta, I can feel your pain too." He said, surprising her. "David was a true hero; he was just like me when I was young. Strong yet gentle, serious yet caring, and even though Ikin was my only son, David's loss makes me feel like I lost 2children in this war." The conversation about David leda tear to leak from Aileta's eyes. Electrifying brushedit aside with his large yet soft hand. "Do not cry child…I do have good news for you." Aileta didn't entirely believe him.

"Like what…my heart is broken, my love is gone forever."

"I normally do not argue, but I disagree." Aileta looked up. "There is still one Soul Guardian left out there…the Soul Guardian of Life." Aileta suddenly realized what Electrifying was aiming at.

"You mean he can bring David back?"

"Yes…yes he can." Electrifying said.

"Why am I getting the impression you know where he or she is?" Ollrack asked.

"Indeed I do…but you know Aileta, I...can bring back David." Electrifying said.

"You can!? Please, please sir…I would do anything for him." Aileta pleaded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Electrifying said with a smile. His staff gleamed and in the center of the group, David's body slowly came into view (A/N: No…he isn't naked). It dropped to the ground and Aileta rushed to his side. David slowly awoke; he opened his eyes on Aileta, the one thing he wanted to see.

"Aileta" he said, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I won't do it again." David said.

"I forgive you David. I forgive you." They sat there in each others arms for a while, none wanting to break them apart. But Electrifying had to interject.

"I hate to stop this beautiful moment, but the Soul Guardian of Life is still yet to be revealed." He said.

"Yes I would also like to know who he is." Tiffany said.

"David, please come forward." Electrifying commanded. David stumbled to his feet and climbed up the 3 steps and stood as straight as he could. A wave of Electrifyings hand, and out of nowhere, 2 blue dragon-like spirits floated in, carrying a long yet elegant looking box. Not sure what to do, David opened it. He pulled out a red and blue staff, identical to those the Soul Guardians had.

"Wait…you can't mean…I'm not…there's no way…no I…you…have got…to be kidding me." David said as a wild thought struck him.

"Yes David, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the Soul Guardian of Life." Electrifying said.

'So that's what he meant.' Ollrack thought.

"Do you accept the responsibilities of the Soul Guardians?" Electrifying asked. David realized that his true destiny was among him and he stopped denying it.

"Well yeah, but…" David turned to Aileta. "What about Aileta, I-I can't leave her again." David said, a slight red color came across his face.

"There is no need for concern. Aileta, if you would." Aileta nervously stepped forward. The same dragon spirits flew in with an identical box. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. Aileta opened the pox and pulled out her own, pink and green, staff.

"How…how can Aileta be a Soul Guardian?" Erick asked. "There are only four…right?"

"Correct, which is why Aileta is the, Peace Keeper of the Soul Guardians" Electrifying announced.

"So that means…she…and they…we can…YES!" David yelled.

"At last, the Soul Guardians are assembled. Now we must repair the damage Sicron has caused.

"Dose this mean Ikin will come back?" David asked.


	12. Ephilouge

I would like to thank the ever faithful Fying Star for catching my mistake in chapter 8, Yin and Yang. And yes it has been fixed. I am in your eternal debt for this. By the way I sent you an E-mail...just wanted to let you know.

Epilogue

Location: Spirit World

In each corner, stood a Soul Guardian, Aileta in the center, the mini Void overhead. In unison, the five Soul Guardians raised their staffs and pointed them to the small, parallel Void above, and streams of energy shot out from them into the starry replica. After a moment they stopped and Aileta ran to David's side, he put her in his arms. Electrifying opened the end of his staff, and the white glowing orb shot out and flew into the energy ball that had formed over head. The void trembled, then sparkled as the ball of energy flowed to all corners of the super galaxy. Forgotten stars re-appeared, galaxies formed again, and the lives of trillions were reborn, along with the Void. The first task of the Soul Guardians was complete, the Void was restored, and Sicron was in a safe place, until next time.

(A/N: At last! My highly wanted sequel has been told. But could there be more, well that's for the future to tell.)


End file.
